Brutality SynopsisDiscontinued
by Auroua-chan
Summary: **This one has been discontinued. A different version is being worked on, but this one will not be updated. At least, not for now. Thank you for reading!**
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: There were times he frightened her, times when he would seem different than the man she was used to. She tried not to pay mind to that, instead clutching onto the other side she often saw. He was strange, no sense in denying that, but she loved him dearly.**_

Pairing: Vincent (Purple Guy) x Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own IY of FnaF. Each belong to their respected owners.

 _ **One or more**_ of the following warnings may appear in this text:

 _ **Violence, potential main character death, death, mature content, and anything that may fall under the previously mentioned topics.**_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She was losing her mind doing insignificant things around town. Day after day it was nothing different. Everything was uniform. Do this, do that, file those papers, put those documents out of the way… nothing was spontaneous anymore. Everything in this life was charted out before hand. You wanted to do a specific job? Get to the office earlier and write your name down. You didn't know what you wanted to do? Someone would document out your skills and find a suitable post for you to overtake. Everything was just so… so… bland!

It was with those thoughts that she made a biased decision, one she wasn't sure if she regretted or not: She quit her day job working at her friend's corporation, took her saved up money, and caught a flight to America. Everyone who knew her called her crazy and thought her logic had split town before she had done the same.

She didn't care what they said, or why the assumed she had left so suddenly. She knew the problem, and also knew the solution. She needed a change of pace in her steady life. Boring is as boring was. She needed- no, she craved a change in her life, and she was going to bring that change.

By the time the wheels of her plane touched down to the ground, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be good for her, she could already tell that. Tugging her luggage behind her, she couldn't prevent the small skip that invaded her step. A hum started up as she came to a sudden halt, apologizing under her breath when a taller man cursed at her for stopping. She fished her phone out of the back pocket of her skintight green jeans and dialed up a number.

She stood, waiting in silence until someone answered the other line.

"Hello?"

A male voice reached her ears, and a large smile came to rest on her lips. "Hey Jay," she greeted him as she once more began to walk. "I just got off the plane and heading outside. You're waiting, right?"

"Oh yeah! Right outside by the entrance," he responded quickly. She could hear his own smile in his words, and she bit back the urge to giggle. "I can come in and find you if you want."

"Nah," she quickly dismissed his words, shaking her head along with her refusal. "I'm capable of finding you as long as you're not hiding behind something." Before he could say anything, Kagome added on, "and I'm about to reach the doors, anyway so there isn't a point in you coming inside."

He gave a hum of agreement, "I guess you're right. See you in a few."

"Of course," Kagome smiled and hung up her end of the line and slipped her phone in her pocket. The door was pulled open before she reached it and held open. She sent a taller, black haired man a smile of thanks as she ducked under his arm and out of the building.

Once she was out of everyone's way, Kagome came to another pause and looked around for a familiar face. It didn't take her long until familiar features caught in her vision and she began to make her way over to the male standing lazily against the large window of the airport building. She let go of her luggage as he threw his arms out and around her in a tight, clinging hug. He picked her up off the ground and crushed her against his chest.

"How have you been, Kay?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his nickname for her before reaching behind her to take her luggage. The two began to walk towards the parking lot, and Kagome gave a shrug. "I've been better," she admitted to him with a small whisper.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," she gave a sigh and downcasted her gaze to her feet. "I just felt like I was killing myself working my old job. Sitting at a desk for ten hours bites."

"You've never been on for sitting around, doing busy work."

"Exactly!" Kagome cried out at his words of about her. "My mom called me crazy for turning my back on this job. It's not like I can't get better pay elsewhere, so why bust my ass trying to do something I hate for pay I can get for doing something better?"

"You'll find that job for you," he told her with a smile. "I mean, if I can find a job I like, it should be just as possible for you to do the same."

"You still working nights at that public library?" Kagome asked, recalling the last time they had spoken. "I thought you hated libraries."

"Oh, I do. More than anything," he responded. "I quit that place and got a new job a couple weeks ago."

"Really?" She asked and glanced back up at him, "where?"

"This kid's place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," he responded with a smile. "It's great. I didn't care much for the night shift- too much bull for me to deal with, but the day shift is so much better."

Kagome nodded with her own smile before asking, "what's so great about it?"

"A lot of things," he answered her question, turning to catch her eyes. "Working and looking after kids is pretty fun, nice parents and fellow employes…"

"You get free pizza, don't you, Jeremy?" Kagome gave him a sly smirk and watched as his cheeks tinted red. "Is that the only reason you work there, Jay?" Kagome asked him, disbelief filling her tone.

"Unlimited free pizza and soda!" He cried with an undenying tone. "Does working there just to get free food make me a bad person? No!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and let out a melodramatic sigh. "You've been corrupted with the promise of free food just so you'll like a job. Eat too much and you'll get chubby."

"Chubby is cute," he argued again, not once trying to deny her accusations. Kagome fell silent as they reached his red sedan, finding no room to argue with his words. He threw her luggage into the trunk before sliding into the driver's seat. She got into the passenger seat and looked back at him, absently letting herself go over his appearance.

His hair, a dark, sandy hazel color was cut short, the tips of the strands just barely passing his chin. There was a slight curl to the texture of his hair, resulting in it to have a wavy appearance to it. His skin was a faint tan shade, giving slight evidence to him having a sunkissed glow. A few freckles dusted across his cheeks and over his nose, the little spots standing out and drawing attention easily. Blue was the most prominent color in his eyes, but if one was to look closely, the colors green and gray could be spotted. He was tall, just under six feet, and had just enough muscle definition. The green and white striped short sleeve shirt he wore enabled her to see the toned muscles of his arms, and she could count a few freckles that littered the exposed flesh there.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing out here?" He broke the silence with a question, glancing towards her from the corner of his eye.

Kagome stopped examining him and looked up. A few seconds passed by before she got the words to answer. "I'm not sure, honestly. A change in pace is what I'm after, so I guess I'll look for a new job, work there for a while and see where it goes. If I like it, I'll stick to it and save up until I have enough to get my own place. After that, I'll go from there."

He nodded, looking at her with a smile. "I guess that makes sense… Any ideas on jobs?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "None. I'll have to look around."

Jeremy turned back to look at the road. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. "My place is hiring right now, so maybe I could throw in a good word for you."

Kagome gave him a hesitant look. "What position?"

"Night shift security guard, and day shift security guard," he responded. "If I were you, I'd try for the day shift. I'm on that same shift, so we could work the same hours."

Kagome nodded at this. "I don't see the harm in looking into it. Push come to shove, I can work there and save up enough money to get my own car and, if I want to quit and find a new job, I can while you keep up your hours there."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled and pulled into his driveway. "Tomorrow we'll go down and you can talk to the manager."

Kagome matched his smile and got out of the car. So far, it seemed alright. With the option of a job right off the bat, this was twice as good as she had anticipated before leaving. She could already tell this was exactly what she needed.

This would be good for her.

* * *

Auroua-chan: Another one. I can't help it. I really enjoy crossing these two with one another.

Vincent is a popular name for the Purple Guy, so I'll be calling him that. Jay is Jeremy (pretty obvious, but clarification is always helpful.)

On Night Watch, I am about halfway done with the new update, but I'll have to wait a bit longer to finish that one, seeing as I have to go get ready for my night class. I'll work a bit on it there when I have time, but I'll try to finish it tomorrow at latest.

So.. um yup. Please review&favorite&follow, thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when she was woken up by the door to her room being opened. The doorknob slammed into the wall, startling her awake before she knew what had happened. Kagome sat up, blinking in curiosity and biting back a tired yawn as she looked towards her doorway.

She cocked an eyebrow as she stared Jeremy down. With a roll of her eyes she got up out of bed and stretched high up into the air. Giving her friend another once over, she bit back a snicker and squeezed past him and out of the doorway.

"Nice kitten pajamas, Jay." She told him as she patted his shoulder, "really cute."

He glanced down at his choice of clothing before huffing. The cotton candy blue color of the shirt and pants were decorated with gray and white colored kittens with orange bell collars.

"You're just jealous that they're not yours." He could hear as Kagome snorted in laughter from down the hall.

"You can look at it however you want," she called from down the hall. "It doesn't change the fact that they're meant for teenage girls to wear on those stupid school spirit days to make themselves look cute." That was the last he heard from her before the bathroom door clicked closed and the running water of the sink was heard.

"Well, at least I make them work," he grumbled under his breath before trekking down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kagome entered the kitchen ten minutes later, fully dressed in a blue button down shirt, black pants, and black three inch wedge heels. She spotted Jeremy hovering over the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes.

"How many do you want?" He called from over his shoulder.

"Two," Kagome responded as she went to the fridge to take out some juice. Retrieving two glasses from the cupboard, she poured Jeremy and herself each some.

"I phoned my boss earlier to let him know you were coming in for an interview," he said as he set two plates on the small table, and the two of them sat down to eat their breakfast. "He doesn't often come in, so you know what to expect if you get the job."

Kagome nodded and took a sip of her juice, letting the information sink in. She took a bite of her pancakes. "These are great," she said once swallowing.

"Thanks," Jeremy said, giving her a smile.

Once the both of them had finished eating, and finished getting ready for the day they headed out the front door.

"You sure you're cool with staying a few hours after you're done?" Jeremy asked her once they had pulled up and parked in a empty space of the parking lot.

Kagome nodded, "of course. I might talk with a few parents or something."

"You can talk to the animatronic band." Jeremy gave her a grin and laughed at the look he got in return. "So you're not one to be a friend to Freddy?"

Kagome shook her head. "Definitely not." Her shoulders shuddered at the thought of animatronic creatures. She could ignore them easily enough, unless she was forced to look at and interact with them. "Not so big on the idea of animatronic creatures." Kagome told him finally as they stood together outside his car. She didn't raise her eyes to meet his own when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Don't tell me you're still terrified of mannequins," he looked at her in shock, his mouth agape. When she nodded slowly, Jeremy fought off a groan as he took her thin arms gently in his grasp. "You should have told me earlier, Kay!"

"It's not that big of a deal," she shrugged as she pulled herself out of his hold. "It's not as bad as it used to be, at least," Kagome told him. "I've mostly gotten over it," she assured him and took his sleeve to drag him along with her.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Jeremy gave her a worried stare. "I can remember back at camp when we were younger, and-"

Kagome cut him off with a radiant smile, coming to a halt and turning to face him a few feet away from the door. Her hands were set against his cheeks and she squeezed his face, smushing it up a bit. "Jay, I promise you that I will be okay. If I get uncomfortable I'll head outside for a breather. Stop your worrying before you worry yourself sick."

Jeremy flashed his own smile in return. He reached out and brushed a loosely clenched fist to her shoulder in an affection bump. "Look at you, all grown up," he said and pulled her under his arm as they began to walk. "I can recall years ago when you still clung to me like I was an older brother to you."

Kagome laughed under her breath, the sound a light airy gasping noise. "In my defense I was, like, ten. Holding your hand was a better option than my stuffed moose plush."

"What was even with that thing?" Jeremy laughed at the memory of the misshapen stuffed toy she had once carried around. "It looked so awkward."

"Mister Moosie was perfectly normal, thank you very much!" Kagome glared at him in mock offense. "How dare you insult his beauty."

"He three eyes, and not a single one of them looked in a natural direction," he laughed.

Kagome pouted, her lower lip jutting out in unhidden sass. "He was my _best friend_. Not to mention my only friend at that point."

"Until you met me, that is."

She focused blue eyes on him before giving them a roll. "Mm, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," she said before the sound of screaming children and clinking metal assaulted their sense of hearing. The next sounds being the nagging of parents and complaints of workers. Kagome felt his arm tug her closer, and she felt as he lowered his lips near her ear.

"Oh, really?" Jeremy's voice challenged her response.

"Really," she smirked and tugged out of his grasp and laughed. It was then that she took the chance to look around the establishment, letting her eyes roam over each space they came across. They looked to be in a party room, judging by the decor. A noise started up, making her jump a bit and she craned her head to the stage where the children were rushing to. Upon the stage were three different animals forming a band.

The one on the far right held a microphone in one of its paws, and it wore a black top hat with a red stripe upon its head. It was a brown bear looking creature wearing a black bowtie at its neck. On its cheeks were splotches of red, appearing to be blush.

The one next to it was some sort of chicken thing, yellow and with a bib around its neck. "Let's eat!" was written in large letters on the white fabric of the bib, surrounded by multicolored confetti print. On its hand was a pink cupcake-looking companion, also with eyes. This animatronic also had colored cheeks, the shade only being a bit lighter than the bear's.

The last one of the three was a large, light blue rabbit of sorts. It had a bowtie similar to its companion, only this one was red. It held a red colored guitar, the color doing well to match the bowtie. On its cheeks were matching red, the color the same as its bear companion.

They all had chipper looking smiles on their faces, but Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit frightened by their unemotional, cold stare. They looked out with unnatural looking eyes, occasionally blinking to an obviously set timer. Their limbs moved in unison to the song being played, the bear singing, the bunny playing the guitar, and the chicken doing a mix of singing and dancing to the beat. Kagome's eye twitched in uncomfortableness at the scene.

Her eyes had only been on the for a second before she made herself look away, feeling the sudden wave of paranoia spread through her. She heard music start up as the animatronic band began to play another one of their songs and she felt Jeremy reach to take her by her wrist.

"You okay?" His voice snagged her attention, and she gave a slow nod.

"I'm fine," she said, trying her hardest to make her words seem sincere, but she could tell he wasn't buying into it. She gave him a toothy grin and brushed her arm against him. "Stop your worrying, okay?"

Jeremy frowned but nodded anyway. "Okay." He dipped his hand down to take her by her hand and led her along behind him once more. "Come with me," he said as he took her down a hall. Their walk ended at a cracked door, and Jeremy pushed her up to it. "The boss is in here. Good luck!" He smiled at her and flashed her double thumbs up. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a knock on the door, entering seconds later when a voice called for her to enter.

* * *

Her interview hadn't taken very long. It had ended just a little after half an hour, and it had ended with positive results. She had gotten the job without much hesitation, and she would start tomorrow morning. Kagome was waved out of the office by the smiling face of the manager and her arm was caught by Jeremy shorty after getting to the end of the hallway.

"How'd it go?" He asked her.

"Pretty good I would say," she responded. "I got the job."

"What shift?" He asked, him seeming to quiet down to a hushed whisper as he asked that.

"Day," Kagome said, watching him close. "Is something wrong with working the night shift?" She asked him.

"No, well… A little." Jeremy said as he guided her steps out into the main party room of the restaurant. "It's just that the animatronics wander around after hours, and it has the possibility to get dangerous."

Kagome faltered in her steps at those words. "Come again?"

"It's not as bad since they started doubling up night shift employees," Jeremy said then, "but it's still something I don't think you would deal well with, especially since you still… Well, yeah."

Kagome nodded, uneasily taking this information in. "Why do they wander around? That sounds like a serious defect with them."

Jeremy shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with it anymore. I was the last person to work the night shift alone, and it was not fun."

Kagome forced a smile, even though the thrumming of her blood under her skin was suddenly painfully apparent to her now. She heard a ringing in her ears and she shook her head. She could still hear the singing of the animatronics and she fought off the sensation of nausea that had come to life in her. Kagome pulled herself away from Jeremy and pointed over her shoulder. "I'm starting to get a headache," she said when he gave her a curious stare, "I'm just gonna go outside for a while."

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." After taking a few steps away, she turned around. "If you need me, I'll be outside."

He gave her a thumbs up as she left through the tinted doors.

Once making it outside, Kagome crouched down, her back to the red bricks that the building was composed of, and she dipped her head down. She took several deep breaths, trying to shake the uneasy feeling flooding through her. She hadn't expected the feeling of her fear to be so strong right off the bat, having long since worked on her fear of mannequins since her first job as a teenager working at a mall. These things, though, they were different. They could move _on their own_ apparently. What was to stop them from clambering their humongous bodies off stage during her shift and crushing her under their gigantic arms? Kagome huffed under her breath. How could anyone be amused by those things, anyway? Their creepy smiling face, their dead, cold stare, their stiff, unnatural movements… It was what nightmares were composed of. She took another deep breath before a hand took her by her shoulder, and she almost screamed at the unexpected contact. She turned blue eyes up to meet a confused stare.

"That's not a happy face~" a smooth voice sung, and she felt herself being pulled up by the grasp of the unknown man.

Kagome blinked and eyed this man close. He was tall, nearly six feet in height, and had pale, ivory skin. His hair was dark, appearing almost violet in color. Upon his chin was a small patch of dark facial hair. His eyes were strange though, the color being an extremely pale color. They looked to be a light gray, almost white in hue. He was wearing a purple employee shirt, and purple pants. He wore a golden name tag that read _Vincent_ in black letters on it, the tag pinned to the material of his shirt. Kagome quickly realized she had been staring at this stranger, and she looked away to pretend she hadn't been. "What does it matter?" Kagome finally huffed in response. She heard as he chuckled in response to her stubborn tone.

"Aw, aren't you just adorable~" 'Vincent' laughed as he said that, and Kagome turned he gaze back up to give him her most threatening glare. He didn't seem fazed by it, though. His smile only grew under the pressure of her annoyance. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"Why should I tell you?"

He looked at with those strange eyes and leaned against the building with a shrug. "Well, you don't have to, but considering you know mine, I figured it would be fair for me to know yours."

"What makes you think I know your name?" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and glared at his calm stare.

Vincent only glanced down to the gold name tag he wore and glanced back at her. "You saw the name tag and automatically read it. Either that, or you stared just to check me out."

Kagome felt her cheeks warm at the fact he had noticed her staring. "Fine," she huffed, "mine name is Kagome."

"Hmm," Vincent nodded. "A pretty name for a pretty face~" He watched as her cheeks dusted a darker red and his smile turned to a grin. "Why are you out here?" He asked her then.

Kagome blinked a few times at the question. "Just wanted to get some air," she said, avoiding any informative answers. "I was getting a headache in there so I came out here to breathe a bit."

He nodded, but his stare told her he knew there was more to it. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his stare. It was as if he was looking through her skin and into her soul, and she didn't appreciate the feeling it gave her.

She glanced up at him, biting her lower lip when she caught his stare that was focused on her face. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and turned her eyes back away from him. Still, she could feel his stare glued to her face.

It felt uncomfortable, but not anything compared to how she felt inside the building earlier. She breathed deep and moved to lean against the wall of the building and ignored his stare for the time being.

* * *

Auroua-chan: So I haven't updated this in a while, even though I had the saved document halfway done for months. I am really sorry, but I honestly forgot about it all.

I hope I got all of the errors out. If not, I'm sorry.

I hope it was good, and please remember to review&favorite&follow!

Thanks!

See you all later ~


	3. Discontinuation Notice

Auroua-chan:

Quick minute notice for this story. It will not longer be updated, but I am doing a different version that will be worked on regularly (at least attempted to)

Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed this story, and I hope you can also enjoy the other one! There will be more information in the new story, so I will not waste space or time typing it all out. If you are still interested in a pairing such as this, then I do hope you go read the new one!

Farewell for now!


End file.
